someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guide
.....I have been researching these disappearances. The disappearances have no real pattern, one day it's kids, another it's elders, and sometimes it's just random. So my boss decided to take the job on me. Whoever the kidnapper is, they are going to pay for their crime. DAY 1 Today, 2 kids, 1 adult, and 7 elders, were missing. So I then went walking, searching for who it could have been, when I saw a trail of a liquid. It's not blood, not water, not any bodily fluids, more like a purplish-greyish paste. I went to the nearest town, and the people said it must have been one of the local creatures. Researching on the creatures with my device, but it will not buffer until the next day. DAY 2 Unfortunately, none of the creature's descriptions match the liquid, no matter how much I researched. So anyways, a total of 20 kids were gone. Nothing else, just kids. I drove on my bike, and I broke my tires on a thorny bush. It lead me to a forest, where I saw a cabin. I decided to rest, updating next day. DAY 3 I dreamed I was in a blank void. I walked a couple of steps, and then a red light zoomed into me, and when it hit me, I felt a searing pain in my forehead, and I woke up. The device had broke, so I was in my own from now on. I had to go in the swamp, which was right next to the cabin. Sure, I got dirty, but at least the pain was gone. I then saw the liquid again, except this had a shoe stuck in it. I tried to take it out, but it was stuck. I walked a bit more and I saw a portal. It looked purple, so I guess it was related. I felt drowsy, then slept. DAY 4̣͈͔̠̬̲̩͋̈́͆̌ͬ̍́ I dreamed. and I was in the void again. I then felt bandages, wrapping me up. I could not come out, as I was stuck in the liquid, and before I got wrapped fully, I woke up. I felt lots of pins and needles. So I stepped in the portal, and went in. I was terrified. This was Hell. Not in the way the Bible depicted it as, an inferno with naked and tortured souls, screaming for help. It was an endless black void, but this time, the floor was visible, and it was more like a black and purple stone. I saw then the people, the missing people. They were tied up to stakes, held by the purple goop. They screamed, but it was no use. On closer inspection, one was missing a shoe, the other one looking like the missing shoe. Then I saw it. IT had a golden antenna, emitting a screech like static. It was leaking goop from it's mouth, which was in it's stomach. It has no legs, instead floating on its tail. It then picked me up, and I tried to move, but I was stuck. It then put me on the stake, and then it said the words I will never forget. "Dusk... noir..." "The antenna on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there." Dusknoir, Pokemon Diamond Category:Pokemon Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Journal Category:Original Story Category:Real Life